Pressure
by Gimpyslair
Summary: In a desperate situation, Miroku is trying his best to endure the pain... Set during episode 167. MS


Summary: In a desperate situation, Miroku is trying his best to endure the pain… Set during episode 167. MS

AN: Here's a break from my Miyatsu and Mushin's story. It's been a while since I last wrote something, because of, well, you know… school work and all those things. It might be a bit out of character, depending of your point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to Rumiko.

**Pressure**

Black.

I could only see black. I felt nothing but cold.

That was until the moment I began to hear a beat ringing in my ears.

_Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum…_

It was a rapid and persistent sound. I could feel my arms, my legs and my head moving slowly. A cold sweat was running down my face to my chest while my lungs were desperately trying to make me breathe.

And then it hit me. I had the sensation that thousands of needles were planted in my cursed hand. I usually only have this pain when I absorb poison into the kazaana. I nearly wished that I hadn't woken up. However, this ache made me remember everything: Naraku, the ogre's stomach, the Jewel shard, the Saimyoushou. I must have blacked out after being poisoned.

From the smell and the heat of the place, I could sense that we were still trapped in the youkai. But something was different. I felt safer. I was in someone's arms. I may have been too weak to move myself in order to look up at that person, but I knew it was Sango.

I lazily opened my eyes. We were under Inuyasha's firerat robe. Shippo was sitting on my lap with Kirara. He was looking anxiously on as Kagome and Inuyasha tried to destroy the ogre's stomach. I tried to catch a better view of what was happening, but my vision was blurred from my awakening state. I was totally useless.

_Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum…_

It was the same sound that I heard right before gaining consciousness.

I realized that it was Sango's heartbeats. We were close, really close. I tried to deny the fact that we were in this position simply because the Robe of the Fire Rat was too small for all of us. I always dreamt about the moment she would be holding me like this. Unfortunately, in the dream, she held me not to protect me nor because she was scared, but because she needed to feel loved. Or needed to let me know that she loved me.

She had one arm wrapped around my waist. I could felt that she was shaking. She was probably worried about how we were going to get out of this mess.

I wished that I could have held her and assured her that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't have enough strength to move my body. My eyes wanted to close and my body longed to rest, but I chose to ignore them. I just couldn't sleep while everyone else was trying to save us.

Then, I felt an agonizing and vague pain strike me. The poison was catching up. My head abruptly felt like it was being hit with a hammer. My breathing grew quicker each time air penetrated my lungs. My throat was dry and my body heat rose at an incredible speed. As if all this weren't enough, the edges of my kazaana itched. The pain was so unbearable that I let a moan of distress escape.

Something suddenly brushed my hair: Sango's gentle hand.

She was caressing my hair. I'm not even sure if she was aware of what she was doing. She would never do this in her right mind, especially in this critical situation. Maybe it was because her hands were dying to do something, trying to forget the fact that they were useless right now. Some people would have torn at their nails. In this case, Sango was playing with my hair.

"I'm right here." She spoke softly.

That simple phrase seemed to calm my bumping heart. It comforted me. Her soothing hand was still stroking my hair, but I could tell that she didn't want to mess up my ponytail, even if I didn't mind it at all. This massage dissolved away some of my ache, made it less painful. I tried to concentrate on my respiration, as I usually did to meditate.

I instinctively leaned onto Sango a bit more.

Sadly, this movement made her conscious of hand's actions and she automatically moved it away from me, laying it on her knee instead. Her other one was still around me, though.

Sango started to tremble again. I could plainly feel it. This time, I slowly moved my hand toward her knee and held her long and thin fingers to give her my support.

"Kongoushouha!" I heard yelling.

A loud explosion followed. I opened my eyes, but I instinctively closed them because of a strong light that blinded me. Shippo gasped while Kirara tried to hide her face in my clothes. Sango and I did not loosen our grasp on each other.

"We are free," I heard her whisper into my right ear.

I gave her a squeeze to let her know that I understood. I finally let my body relax and I fell asleep in her arms.

---

AN: I don't remember where this idea came from. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Miroku probably was unconscious all the time in the ogre's stomach. Anyway, I just wanted to write a little story without thinking to much because it has been a long time since I last write something not school-related.

Thanks for Starzki, my wonderful, brilliant, fantastic (and other Word synonyms) Beta reader who answers me at the speed of light!


End file.
